I want to feel you from the inside
by CastielsDemon
Summary: NC-17 Sex Scene between Lucifer and Sam.No Plot.No Reason I wrote it because I can - and demons are hot especially demon!Sam...I'd suck his blood anyday


NC-17 Sex Scene between Lucifer and Sam  
No Plot  
No Reason  
I wrote it because I can - and demons are hot (especially demon!Sam...I'd suck his blood anyday)

Black eyes were locked towards each other, sweat dripping from their demonic bodies...blood pumping fiercely...intently...aggressively.

'Sam...' Lucifer's voice was gentle, but the sheer force of it boomed in the emptiness of the grey slate church, as he took one swift step towards the Winchester, grabbing him with both arms, lunging him backwards onto the blood red altar cloth. Sam didn't mutter a word - didn't have to - as Lucifer ripped apart his hunter clothes, his sharp nails digging into Sam's flesh, the crimson life fluid running down his torso and onto the church floor. The demon lord stared at Sam, his eyes dark as coal, boring into his soul, as he slowly let his tongue move over the now cold dripping blood, edging over Sam's already erect nipples...holding it...not moving, allowing Sam to fully take in the sensations that were coming from his chest. Sam gasped and shut his blackened eyes tight, his face grimacing as Lucifer ran one hand over Sam's ribcage, his fingers tracing his bone indentations...stroking and gripping. Sam wondered when his lord would remove his own clothing - a white pristine suit - but when he opened his eyes, he was amazing to find that he was staring at now a fully naked master...a tormentor...and now...a demented lover...

As Lucifer saw Sam look at him - this intense look of vulnerability - he took it up on his advantage. He grabbed his follower's soft brown hair, and tightly pulled backwards, making Sam's head go back also, exposing his neck. Lucifer dived in, biting and licking the soft flesh, as he ran a hand down Sam's stomach, edging over the shaft and taking it strongly in his hand. He began moving it up and down in a jagged rhythm, causing Sam to gasp out in shock as Lucifer's strength slowly began to present itself. Sam couldn't move...he daren't as his master began to lick downwards - past his torso....his stomach...his pelvis, and suddenly without warning, Sam's large organ was in Lucifer's mouth, his fire hot saliva penetrating every pore of Sam's penis, making it burn with a lustful anger as Lucifer's tongue ran over the hilt, fast and with incredible skill. Each sensation was different from the last - hard, soft, smooth, harsh...  
Sam was having trouble holding back as his hands grasped the edge of the altar he was thrown on, his knuckles turning angel-white, but his nails turning a demon-red.  
Lucifer grinned as he rose up, much to Sam's displeasure. But it wasn't over...not for a while yet. Lucifer grabbed Sam shoulders, turning his forcefully onto his stomach, showing to the master Sam's slightly raised spine...his smooth shoulders tensing under this intense domination...and to the lord's highest satisfaction, Sam's tight, soft buttocks, waiting....wanting to be entered.

Lucifer didn't disappoint...

Sam screamed in broken hunger as Lucifer penetrated the Winchester's opening....so tight and burning hot with pain, it was hard for Sam to yell 'Stop'....but the lord wouldn't of listened anyway.... Lucifer went in....out...in...out in a furious motion, not stopping for a breath as Sam clenched his teeth, his eyes tightening together once more, as each thrust made his prostate cry out in sensations. Sam was near close to orgasm as Lucifer continued his furied passion...so close to coming with this heated....angry lust that Sam craved...that Sam had wanted ever since taking his first toxicated demon drink from Ruby...that Sam had begged for.

And now he got it.  
Lucifer laughed as Sam came all over the altar cloth, destroying the blood-red demon cloth symbolism, showering it with white purity - but this meant nothing as Lucifer ran his hand down Sam's back, and slammed and thrusted once more, coaxing his own masterful orgasm out. And after Sam begging....despairing...and wanting, he finally got what he wanted...and he wanted to have it again...and...again...and again...

Sam might of been harsh and strong towards his brother...but here, there was only one master. Lucifer.  
And Sam fucking liked it...

x


End file.
